kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eevee
Eevee is an Evolution-type Pokémon. While not a Super Smash Bros. member herself. She is part of the Super Smash Brothers club as a Pokéball item. She is Numbuh 252 and Stealth Tactics Officer of the Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Meeting Sector V Warning! Spoilers Alert Below! Eevee accidentally ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when she, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" When she discovers the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, she commented that they had an evil presence she didn't like very well, and the DCFDTL took notice to her words. She was soon captured along with the others, being tied up and forced to watch the Delightful Children eat their cake without sharing with anyone. Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrive to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Eevee and the others. When Sector V begins to have trouble with the Delightful Children, she and the others helped Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Eevee started to like Sector V, even saying: "You guys are the best kid heroes I've ever seen!" Eevee isn't sure whether or not she wanted to go back to her home realm. But when she and her friends once again helped Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, she seemed a bit sad to wanna leave the KND realm to go home, and was really happy to enjoy both realms when she and the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Eevee wasn't doing a good job at first since she was smaller than the others and her curiosity always got the better of her, but after a while, she got better with her training and learned how to not be distracted as much. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and 60's annoyance). Later on, Eevee had many excellent successes in doing stealth based practice missions, even to a point where Numbuh 5 admitted she was slightly jealous of her. Like Jigglypuff, she also got herself addicted to Rainbow Monkeys, where the two Pokemon would love to sing the Rainbow Monkey theme song, much to the boys' annoyance. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Jigglypuff and Kirby were captured by Father and the Delightful Children who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensued between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. Just when Eevee and the others were about to give up hope, Kirby along with Tiff and Jigglypuff who managed to find an escape route and freed them all. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. During the harsh and difficult battle, Eevee manages to prove to her allies that despite her small size, she is just as capable of being a valuable KND member, even with at one point sneaking up to Father and biting him on the arm when he had an advantage over Numbuh 1. Finally, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff are shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The latter 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff, who is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 252 As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Eevee is the Stealth Tactics Officer. Ever since becoming a KND member, She isn't as hyper active as she used to be since she knows she has to be really quiet and sneaky in order to be a good spy for the KND. Out of all the other L1 members, Eevee is the most childish of the bunch and her enthusiasm and cheer up her friends no matter how depressed they are. Due to her four legged stance, Eevee is incapable of using a lot of weapons and instead resorts to attacking her foes by Tacking into them, slamming into them or from time to time, biting them. If forced to use a KND weapon, she will attempt to hold it using her teeth. Relationships Abigail Lincoln Eevee and Numbuh 5 have a good to great relationship for the most part. Eevee looks up to Numbuh 5 if she were an older sister, wanting to be a great spy like her. Numbuh 5 treats Eevee as both a great friend and a little sister. Despite arguing like siblings from time to time, the two of them get along great nonetheless. Eevee also sympathizes with Numbuh 5, saying she knows what it's like to have your older sibling betray you. Kuki Sanban Eevee appears to be great friends with Numbuh 3 with the two of them being childish, loving Rainbow Monkeys a lot and having a great love for parties. Eevee also appears to be a great peace maker, succeeding a lot in breaking up fights between Kuki and her little sister, Mushi. Sector Z When first meeting them as the Delightful Children, Eevee sensed a evil presence about them and had a great fear of them, the fear then soon turned into hatred when learning about them from Sector V and she became just as dedicated to stopping their evil plans like other KND members. But when she learns that they were really the lost members of Sector Z. Eevee like most of everyone else forgave them for what they did as the Delightful Children and she and Sector Z have been better friends ever since. Out of all the members, Eevee likes Ashley and Ogie the best. Appearance Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of her bushy tail and her large furry collar are cream-colored. She has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed, rabbit-like ears, and a small black nose. The majority of all Eevee have either a naive or a jolly type personality. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. When in the KND, she has what appears to be human like light brown hair on her head and she wears a yellow shirt, and purple shorts. want some ice cream Eevee?.png|Eevee tasing the 4th flavor from Numbuh 5 Personality Eevee, being the youngest of the Sector L1 group, is somewhat naive and has a very happy go lucky personality. This makes a lot of people think she's a ignorant klutz when she's actually far from it. In fact, she often surprises everyone whenever she comes up with great suggestions or when she surprise attacks her foes unexpectedly. She's also very loyal to her friends and is very concerned for them when they are feeling down. Eevee tends to get attached to many new and exciting things like Rainbow Monkeys. Abilities While Eevee doesn't have any elements of her own, she is still powerful in her own right. She can dish out just a much power as her friends through her normal attacks such as Take Down and Iron Tail. While she like all Eevee can evolve into one of eight different Pokémon, she prefers not to evolve. Final Smash Eevee's final smash is Eeveelution Smash where she summons her 8 Eeveelutions Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glacemon, and Sylveon to attack her opponents with their respective signature moves (Hydro Pump, Thunder, Fire Blast, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Blizzard, and Moonblast ) while afterwards, Eevee herself finishes the Final Smash using her Triump Card attack. Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Females Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Spies